marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Howard Stark's Penthouse
Howard Stark's Penthouse was one of the many residences owned by Howard Stark. History Night at the Penthouse Edwin Jarvis received Peggy Carter at one of the residences owned by Howard Stark, as Stark insisted to lodge her there. Jarvis explained the decoration of the house and its many amenities, such as the service of fresh fruit and scones, or the presence of a private chef that would gladly prepare anything she ordered. Carter refused the invitation, contending that given her attempt to clear Stark's name, living in his house would make her an accomplice. Jarvis explained that the house was not one of Stark's primary residences, as it was used mainly for his female conquests, and proposed her to at least see the master bedroom. Carter was amazed by the custom made Russian sable bed, and could not help to lay down due to its commodity, being finally convinced to spend one night, much to Jarvis' satisfaction. Jarvis then informed Carter how Stark's files had no mention of Leviathan, and Carter could not find it either mentioned in the files from the Strategic Scientific Reserve. She had also tried to locate Leet Brannis and the man in the Green Suit through hospital records on laryngotomy patients, to no avail, guessing that both of them should have come from outside of the city. Carter revealed her intention to visit the Daisy Clover Milk Factory as soon as it opened, in order to follow the lead of the milk truck used by Brannis to transport the Nitramene. Jarvis offered to take her to the factory, being ready with the car ten minutes before the opening of the factory, but Carter rejected his offer given that he had nearly been killed the last time he accompanied her to a potentially dangerous mission. Carter opened the wardrobe and found it filled with women's clothes, including a negligee, that Jarvis excused as Stark's taste for theatrical elements during his romantic conquests. Carter grabbed a doctor's white coat that even included an stethoscope, that would be useful for creating an undercover persona to examine the Daisy Clover factory. Carter accompanied Jarvis to the exit as he explained the last details regarding the house, such as the arrival time of both the maid and the florist, though Carter ordered him to cancel them both. Carter bid farewell to Jarvis, though he blocked the door with his foot in order to insist that Carter allowed him to accompany her to her visit to the Milk Factory, but she dismissed him again, as a dairy hub would surely not be a dangerous place, and she would need to question the truck driver. Due to Jarvis' insistence, Carter explained she would use the Vita-Ray Detector from Project Rebirth to analyze the trucks, as the one used to transport the Nitramene would still emit a measurable amount of Vita Radiation. To get rid of him, Carter told Jarvis that he popped a button in his attire, closing the door as soon as he moved his foot to check it and finally bidding him farewell for that night.Agent Carter: 1.02: Bridge and Tunnel Tending the Wounds Peggy Carter and Edwin Jarvis returned from Cedar Grove in New Jersey, following their unsuccessful attempt to retrieve a truck loaded with Nitramene, that resulted in the death of Leet Brannis. Jarvis tended one of Carter's wounds that required suture, and she complimented his skills with that, something he attributed to sewing Howard Stark's zippers. Jarvis then assured Carter that she was fortunate that he ignored her instructions to leave her alone, as his assistance had decisive. Carter sarcastically answered that she had no idea how she managed to survive before meeting Jarvis, an answer that Jarvis did not knew if it should attributed to arrogance or ignorance, though Carter acknowledged that probably it can be attributed to both of them. Jarvis advised that Carter needed support, but she was concerned with letting people getting close to her, as that would put her in danger. Jarvis saw no sense in Carter's decision to remove herself from the world in to protect it, as nobody was capable of carrying the entire world on his shoulders. Carter said that Steve Rogers was able to do it, but Jarvis denied that, as according to Stark, Rogers relied heavily on Carter herself, either for courage, strategy and moral guidance. Jarvis acknowledged the nobleness of her desire to help, but she would not be successful without support. Stake Out Peggy Carter, Edwin Jarvis, and Howard Stark attempted to go to his penthouse to hide after Stark returned to the United States. However, Carter saw Agent Yauch watching the apartment. She told the men that after the death of Ray Krzeminski, all of Stark's hidden assets were discovered including that penthouse. They went to the Griffith Hotel to hide Stark.Agent Carter: 1.04: The Blitzkrieg Button References Category:Locations Category:Private Residences Category:Agent Carter (TV series) Locations